1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to insert dies, molds and methods for fabricating the same.
2. Related Art
An injection molding method of the like is known as a method to manufacture molded parts with plastic materials. The injection molding method uses molds including an insert die (partial mold) having a pattern of recesses and protrusions, and a mother mold in which the insert die is inserted. According to the conventional technique, it is difficult to manufacture insert dies and molds for molding micro structures (for example, optical parts) that require a high processing accuracy (for example, in the order of several tens of nanometers (nm)). Also, because multiple molded parts are fabricated with one mold, it is important to improve the durability of the mold.
It is an object of the present invention to improve the durability of insert dies and molds, and facilitate the process for manufacturing the same.